IBC to boost ratings with 2 new shows
September 20, 2013 PBA and NBA has added Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation and Viva Sports to their group of media partners in terms of getting its product out there to the international market. IBC is a number 3 television station in the Philippines and the country that is committed to bringing the best action to their viewers in the newest partnership below a sports programming like PBA and NBA basketball and boxing. The number 3 network IBC is gearing up to boost its rating standing with the launch of 3 new shows, and some changes on the network’s programming operations. We have a creative and enjoyable mix of suspense, drama, action, games and reality, said chairman Eric Canoy for the country's third leading TV network. Based on the Kantar Media survey, the Top 30 programs are the teleserye Safe In The Arms of Love, teen drama anthology Dear Heart, two sitcoms are Maya Loves Sir Chief and Whattaboys, the gag show T.O.D.A.S., game shows The Weakest Link and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, the reality search show Born to be a Superstar, flagship news program Express Balita, PBA and NBA also gaining its viewership ratings. These three new shows will banner IBC-13′s primetime programming line-up, one is romantic teleseye, the other is a weekly horror suspense-thriller anthology series, and the third one is the network’s second attempt in a two reality shows from Miss Universe beauty pageant queen and talent search superstars. IBC-13 is also producing the romantic drama titled Safe In The Arms of Love which offering the soap opera in the ratings game is set to establish to primetime audience. This new romantic drama features an all-star cast with popular love-team are Cristine Reyes and Diether Ocampo with Cogie Domingo as the lead star. She is also getting a big supporting cast of stars, including DJ Durano, Nikki Bacolod, Vandolph Quizon, Say Alonzo, Joanna Morales, Lucas Zamora and Biboy Ramirez. The show will premiere last June 17, at 9:30PM. The third show is the highly anticipated reality show Superstar Circle. The show is search for new faces to join the network’s stable of new young teen stars what it takes to be the next big Kapinoy star. The show boasts the biggest cash prize on Philippine TV, summing up to Php 1,000,000 million for the grand winners with a talent contract management from Kapinoy Talent Center, like judges director and head Mark A. Reyes, Jenine Desiderio, Keempee de Leon and Annabelle Rama. The show is hosted by Janine Tugonon will also have its premiere last August 31, Saturday nights at 8:45PM right after Dear Heart, according to the Channel 13 head Rey Sanchez. Hopefully be more superstars and idols on enforcing in noontime extravaganza Lunch Break with innovative blend of contest, games, performances and hosting with lunchtime. The network's longest-running flagship noontime variety show on Philippine TV against its rival It's Showtime! and Eat Bulaga! in the ratings fare, with more star-studded and noontime all-stars of song, dance and games that host are Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Nadia Montenegro, TJ Trinidad, Bobby Yan, Pat Natividad, Nicole Anderson, Carlos Agassi and Smokey Manaloto apart is the innovative games and more segments continues to make live studio audience with song and dance numbers for Filipinos here and abroad plus the excitement, fun and surprises. The network will also be a major revamp on its news organization IBC News and Current Affairs, with new public service shows and the flagship news programs Express Balita and News Team 13 remaining the certified number 2 ratings in the network’s news department.